The Grey Universe - A Series of Shorts
by MichelleKarise
Summary: Thanks for your support. I am branching into short and insta-love stories. I will go wherever the creativity takes me. How did Kate and Elliot fall in love? What are Grace and Carrick up to? What's going on with Mia and Ethan? What happened when Linc found out about Christian and Elena? Big ups to E.L. Grey for allowing us to create adventures with her beloved characters. xoxo - C
1. Chapter 1 - Laters, Baby

**Laters, Baby**

 _Elliot and Katherine's Love Story_

I'm in Portland. Two nights ago, Christian phoned me and asked me to join him in Portland. He didn't discuss the specific reasons why he is here. I assume it is for preparation for his upcoming keynote speech at WSU's graduation. My brother is extremely busy and very private. He is my best friend. It wasn't easy getting here. Therefore, when he asks me to spend time with him, I drop everything to make it happen. Besides this is the closest thing to a vacation than I have had in a long time. This little getaway will do me a world of good.

Immediately after checking into our suites at the Heathman Hotel, Christian and I headed to the Clackamas river. We spent the morning white water rafting. All day Christian has been agitated, irritable, and distracted. We never discussed the specific reasons why Christian is here. I figure that he needed time to decompress from his stressful life.

We had dinner and beer at a local pub. Throughout dinner Christian checked his phone every thirty seconds. I finally asked, "Christian, what gives? Are you okay?"

Christian sighs, "I met someone. Her name is Anastasia. I can't get her out of my mind. I am trying to figure my next steps. I went to her job for a little reconnaissance mission. That's when I realized just how young and naïve she is. She has no idea that I would like to get to know more about her."

Wow. Christian is pining over a woman? I arrogantly add, "Recon mission? You stalked her job. Bro! That's lame. You are _Christian Fucking Grey_! You don't stalk. Well, little bro let me help you out. You call her and ask her out. You pick a nice spot with candles and wine. You bring flowers. It's easy."

"I am not built for the love and romance. I have a feeling that this girl will want that."

"What keeps you from giving it to her? She has to be special if you are here." I add dryly, "In Portland."

"Maybe she is." He whispers.

"What is next? You can't stay here forever. Dump or get off the pot."

"By the way, I didn't send flowers. I sent books."

I blink. We erupt in laughter. "Bro. Books?"

"First editions. She is an English Literature major. I think she will like them." He says sheepishly.

"Here's hoping. You romantic devil."

After our day of rafting and beer, I settle into my suite. I am surveying the contents of the mini bar when I am startled by a banging at the door. I open the door to a brooding Christian.

Before I can ask about the fire, he interrupts. "No time for pleasantries. Something came up. Put your shoes on. Let's go."

"Is Preston waiting for us?"

"No time. He is headed back to Seattle. Ana is in trouble. We going to a in bar somewhere near the WSU campus. I am waiting on my staff to pinpoint the exact location."

We catch the elevator to the garage where Christian's Audi SUV is located. Christian is so agitated that I grab the keys out of his hand. I am happy to be a part of this experience. I get to meet the woman my brother is in love with.

We walk into The Coug. It is a typical college dive bar. There are tall wooden tables and high-metal stools everywhere. There is writing over all surfaces and it smells like beer and onion rings. There are swarms of college students everywhere. Groups of girls are screaming to each other while wobbly holding on to each other. Frat guys throwing back bottles of beer I instantly feel old.

I follow behind Christian as he scans the room. He immediately walks to the right side of the room. There is a table with a beautiful strawberry-blonde woman. She is surrounded by guys who are hanging on to her every word. She is smiling and animatedly talking. No doubt telling a story. So that's Christian's girl? I understand why my brother is obsessed with her. She is gorgeous. I never would have imagined my brother with her. She is the opposite of my brother. She is light to his dark. She is too full of light for my dark, brooding brother.

Christian stiffly makes his way through the crowd. Ana sees Christian headed her way and her smile fades. _Oh shit!_ This isn't going to go well. I better run interference. I don't want Christian to be embarrassed. He will never date another woman.

Christian arrives at the table with me following along closely. I get a better view of this beautiful woman. She has jade green eyes with a cute upturned nose. Her lips are pouty. She has a beautiful golden bronze glow.

Christian curtly addresses the beauty, "Katherine. This is my brother Elliot. Where is Ana?"

 _A-ha._

"Well, hello to you Grey." She turns to me with a brilliant smile, "Hello Elliot. Please call me Kate."

I return her smile. "Good evening Kate."

She turns back to Christian. Smile fading, she dryly continues, "Ana went outside to get some air."

Christian turns to me, "I will be back. Stay out of trouble." We both know that he means "don't fuck with any of these girls."

I head to the bar and order my favorite imported Belgian Beer. The bartender alerts me that he doesn't carry it, so I order a bottle of Bud Light.

I make my way back to the table near the beautiful blonde. I stand there awkwardly surveying the crowd. It feels like there have been decades since my Arizona State University days. I'm happy that I no longer have to hang around this scene.

I feel a tug at my leather jacket. The beautiful blonde waves to me, "Elliot. Don't just stand there looking weird. Please join us." She gestures to the empty seat next to her.

She smiles and asks, "We didn't get formally introduced. I am Katherine Kavanagh. But everyone calls me Kate."

As she prattles through the introductions of the tablemates, I search my memory bank. _Kavanagh. Kavanagh_. Is she related to Eamon?

Before I can introduce myself to the group, she continues. "So, you are Christian Grey's brother? Is he always so intense?"

I laugh, "You have no idea. Very nice to meet you." I imperceptibly raise my eyes at "you."

The music changes to a sultry, Latin-based groove. She looks at me and starts gyrating in her chair. I take a swig of my beer and gesture towards the dance floor. She grabs my hand and pulls me to the center of the dance floor. As I follow, my eyes survey the gyrating Miss Kavanagh. She is dressed like a typical college student - dark skinny blue jeans, a black fitted t-shirt that shows off her tiny waist and heeled ankle boots. I can feel all of the eyes on us. I feel like everyone knows her and they want to know who I am.

Once we reach our destination, she flirtatiously winks, "Let's see your moves, Grey." She begins to gyrate and hips and move towards me as I sway side to side. The two of us are in sync with the music and with each other. She smiles at me and we lock eyes. Our bodies matched in rhythm. After what feels like an eternity, she turns slowly backs her body against me. We begin to rock against each other. I place my arms around her waist. She is of average height. I am at least six inches taller than her. She smells like mandarin oranges. The blends of citrus transports me back to summers spent at our Southern California estate. She reminds me of pleasant memories of suntan oil, convertibles, bikinis, sand and laughter.

 _This is fun._

We continue to rock against each other until the tune changes. She says, "Come on. Let's get you another beer." We head back to our table and she signals for the waiter.

"You are a great dancer!"

I modestly answer, "I try." After a pause, I ask, "Kavanagh? Are you related to the Kavanagh media family?"

"My father is Eamon."

"Christian has business dealings with your father."

"Yes, he does. I am very familiar with you."

"You are?" I wonder where this is headed.

She nods. "I researched Christian for my interview for the school newspaper. I enjoyed the video of a speech you gave at the Northwest Association for Green Builders. I am happy to see that you specialize in modern building practices. Also, I ran across several interesting articles, interviews and photos of you. You are quite the man."

Changing the subject, "Well Kate. Since you know so much about me. Tell me about yourself." I prepare myself for the typical superficial conversation of girls her age. I don't care about the latest episode of The Real World or what the Kardashians are doing. I brace myself to hear about her desires to become a fashion designer or celebrity stylist. Or is she a burgeoning YouTube makeup artist?

"You know my father. My mother works in fashion. I have a younger brother, Ethan. I am a dual-major - journalism and Political Science. After graduation, there is a middle-management position waiting for me at Gloss magazine. I am going to relocate to Seattle. I am not sure if I want to take it or enroll in law school at the University of Washington. I want a life more fulfilling than a vanity title working for my father's corporation."

 _This is interesting._

"I took a gap year from high school. I spent the time as an au pair in France. I love children, so I spent time as an au pair in France. I spent the year conversing with the children in English. On the weekends, I explored Europe by train."

 _A woman after my own heart._

The waiter drops off two glasses of Blue Moon beers with orange slices. I hand the waitress a fifty-dollar bill and state, "No change."

She continues, "Elliot, I understand that you are quite the man around town. What brings you to Portland? Or shall I ask who?"

I smile. "A person very important to me asked me to visit Portland. **Christian** asked me to join him while he spends the next couple of days working here." I place an emphasis on Christian.

"He is still here?" She looks shocked by this finding.

"Yes. We are staying at the Heathman."

"Oooooh. I see." The gears are working in her head. At this point, a young guy walks over to the table. Shoulders squared, he angrily grabs his jacket. Kate yells "Jose. What's wrong?"

He answers with an abrupt, "Nothing."

"Where's An-?"

He stomps away before she completes the question.

"Laters, Jose." Her voice fades into a whisper. Kate looks back at me with widened eyes and shrugs.

 _Laters?_ I love it.

"So, Elliot, you were saying that Christian is still at the Heathman. Wait. Why are you all here? Did Ana reach out to you?"

Thankfully, Christian returns to the table. In tow is a tall, thin, brunette. I assume that is Ana. As Christian introduces us, I look over the woman with interest. She has long dark hair. She is the type of beauty that is easily overlooked – classic, understated and subtle. One thing that isn't subtle is the slight wobble in her stance. She is very drunk. She can barely stand up. Christian is visibly annoyed. He rolls his eyes and tells us that he is taking Ana home.

Kate looks at Christian and snarls, "Listen Grey. If you so much as hurt a hair on her head I will have your nutsack in a vice. I mean it." She pokes him in the arm for emphasis.

Christian appears amused by Kate's threat. I think I know my brother better than anyone. Touching is a no-no. He is not going to like that. But she really is an adorable drunk. I know that he is angered that she touched him. His amusement quickly fades, "From the looks of it, you don't need any more drinks either. You are leaving with us. Grab your things. Elliot. Let's go." His voice pierces the room.

Before I can say a word, Kate stubbornly interjects, "I decide when I am ready leave. You are not my boss! Elliot please stick around. WE will decide when WE are ready to go." This is fun. I stand back drinking my beer and amusement on my face. I admire her courage. I am also impressed that she isn't the least bit intimidated of Christian.

Christian is dumbfounded. Nobody talks to him in such a tone. He sighs and turns to me, "Elliot, text me when you are ready, and I will send Prescott for you two."

"Bro. No worries. We will grab a cab."

He raises a brow, "Be careful. I don't want to get you out of any trouble." He subtlety nods towards an obviously buzzed Katherine. The implication is obvious, "Elliot, don't fuck the college student." Oblivious to our conversation, Kate is bopping along to the music.

"Looks like you are on hair holding duty tonight. Enjoy Bro!"

Christian rolls his eyes again before he turns to gather Ana. They slowly make their way through the thickening crowd. Ana turns and feebly waves. She is green and wobbly. Christian is half carrying and half dragging her. After a few steps, he swoops her in his arms and carries Ana out.

I turn back to Kate. I smile and nod at the appropriate points as she chatters about her dreams and upcoming vacation plans. I finally get a chance to get a good look at her. I am in awe of her beauty. I can't concentrate on our conversation. I am too busy reviewing and committing every detail of her face to memory. She has a small beauty mark above her lip and a dimple in her right cheek. Her teeth are amazingly straight and white. When she smiles her entire face scrunches up. She is adorable.

The song changes to a catchy pop tune sung by a Canadian pop artist. She exclaims, "I love this song. Let's dance." Before I can answer, she leads me once again to the center of the dance floor. This time she immediately assumes the position of pressing her body against mine. I take the liberty of placing my hands on her hips and keeping her firmly in place. After thirty seconds of her lovely behind pressed against my pelvis and I can feel my loins come on fire. Damn. I am like a teenager with this girl. She turns and smiles at me. It is a secret between the two of us.

Thankfully the song ends. I summon the waiter and order two bacon, mushroom cheeseburgers and an order of steak fries with two more beers. After looking at Kate's glassy eyes, I change her beer to sparkling water.

Through squinted eyes, Kate says, "I have talked all evening. I don't know anything about you. Elliot, I noticed that you have been linked to many socialites and celebrities. What is up with that?"

"I am single. I haven't found the right woman."

"So, you are dating a lot of women until you find the right one?"

Changing the subject, I respond with, "Lately I have been focusing on expanding my business. My empire"

"That's right. You are in construction. But don't try to change the subject. Do you want a monogamous relationship? Are you the boyfriend type?"

"I am much more than the boyfriend type. I am the husband type. What about you? A gorgeous woman such as yourself, the men must flock to you."

"I don't date much. The guys here are so immature. I am probably the oldest person in my class. I don't care about one-night stands, keg parties and trips to Cabo."

"Beauty and brains. I like it. If I am not being too forward, how old are you Miss Kavanagh?"

"I am 24 years old. I will be 25 on Christmas Eve. Come on Grey. Quit the bullshit. Who are you?"

 _Hmmm. That's interesting._ She is only four years younger than me.

I sigh and decide to be honest. I begin with my well-rehearsed spiel, "Most of what you have read about me is true. Please remember that my social life sells newspapers. But there are certain parts of my life that haven't been exposed. I am 29 years old. I was born in Detroit. My biological mother died shortly after I was born. I never knew my father. His name isn't listed on my birth certificate. My grandmother raised me until she died of a sudden heart attack. She was my life. She baked cookies, read books. We didn't have a lot, but we had each other. She was the only person that I had in my life."

"I was sent to an orphanage. About two weeks in one of the bigger kids did a karate move on me and broke my arm. At the hospital my mother, Grace, an emergency physician, reset my arm." In an attempt to add levity, I add, "My father Carrick fell for my boyish charm and wit and decided to adopt me. We relocated to Seattle when I eight years old. You met my brother. I also have a younger sister, Mia."

"I know Mia. We have mutual friends. She is awesome."

"Tell me three things that you think would shock me."

"First, I am fluent in three languages – English, French, and Italian. Second, I am a dual major in political science and journalism. Third, I can make a mean lemon drop martini. I would love for you to try one."

Over the next hour, we eat our sandwiches and chat about world events and our families. We survey the thinning crowd and determine that it is time to leave.

Kate and I stand outside the bar waiting for a cab to arrive. I noticed that she shivers. I take off my leather jacket and wrap it around her shoulder. She smiles. I want more time with this interesting woman. I think that she is interested. "Kate, thank you for entertaining me this evening. Is It ok if I call you sometime?"

"If you didn't, I will be disappointed. Where's your phone?"

She looks through his phone, "You don't have Bump?" She downloads and bumps her phone against mine. "Get with the times Elliot."

She is very drunk, and I am a little buzzed. But I take a chance, . I lightly caress her cheek. I close my eyes and lean in. I pause before I reach her lips. I feel her tremble. Our breaths quicken. Nothing overtly sexual. When I opened my eyes, she has a sweet peach-colored blush to her cheeks and I am again reminded of sunshine.

The cab arrives, and I open the door for Kate. After I settle into the backseat of the taxi, Kate moves closer to me. She reaches for my hand and intertwines her fingers with mine. I rub her knuckle with my thumb. She sighs and leans onto my shoulder.

We arrive at the apartment she shares with Ana. I ask the cab driver to wait as I help her out. I escort her to the lobby of her apartment. We awkwardly stand at the vestibule. I am unsure if I should kiss her again. I decide to give her an innocent forehead kiss and prepare myself to walk away and get into the awaiting cab." I better go now. I am headed back to Seattle tomorrow. I will reach out to you on Sunday. Be sure to lock the door behind you."

The cab driver honks. She is crestfallen. As I turn to walk back to the cab. She whispers the magic words, "Don't go. Please stay."

I don't want to leave. My response is simple. "OK"

We walk up the flight of stairs to the apartment that she shares with Ana. She awkwardly fumbles with the keys. She is still drunk. I take the keys from her hand and open the apartment door for her.

I look around the apartment. The apartment has similar modern fixtures to my loft – exposed bricks and ductwork, clean lines, and marble. However, there is a tasteful blend of bohemian and shabby chic that smooths out all of the hard edges. You can tell that women live here. This is a far cry from my post-ASU apartment which was filled with ready-to-assemble furniture, bongs and beer funnels.

As I look around the apartment, Kate retreats to her bedroom. I take a spot on the gray sectional and grab the television remote. After a few minutes, she returns in tank top and sweatpants. Her face is freshly scrubbed and hair in a ponytail. Peaches and Cream complexion. She is flushed – either from the drinking or from washing her face.

She hiccups, "I am glad that you are here. I assure you that I was not raised in a barn. Are you thirsty? Do you need anything?" I decline and pat the sectional gesturing for her to sit next to me. I flip the channel until I find a 90's sitcom about six friends living and working in New York City. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and she nestle into my chest. She sighs and smiles at me. We laugh at the characters' experience in finding love. When the sitcom changed to a show about an extended family in the Bay Area, I look down at Kate and she is asleep in my arms. _This is nice._

At this point, it is 1:30 in the morning. She is sound asleep. I pick her up and carry her to the room that she retreated to. I whisper, "Is your bedroom this way?" She drunkenly nods and wraps her arms around my neck.

I gingerly place her in the bed and brush an errant strand of hair off her face. She smiles in her sleep. Is it presumptuous to sleep in her bed? Or should I go back to the sectional? I'm not a child. I am sleeping next to her. I sit on the edge of the bed and take off my shoes, socks and belt. I place my phone on the nightstand. I stretch out on the left side of the bed.

 _This is new._ I drift off to a lullaby of her soft snores. _Katherine Kavanagh. Kate._ I swiftly drift into a deep slumber.

...

I am awakened by a feather-light touch on my cheek and fingers in my hair. I open my eyes to Kate's magical jade green eyes staring back at me.

"Good morning. Did you sleep comfortably?"

"Good morning. Yes. A very comfortable sleep. When you weren't snoring."

She laughs, "I snore? Ha! You snored so loudly that I was afraid the neighbors would complain!" I hit her with one of the pillows. "Thank you for taking care of me." She gestures towards one of the doors, "The bathroom is over there."

In the bathroom, there is a toothbrush and washcloth waiting for me. I do the necessary. I wash my face with her facial products and use the toothbrush and toothpaste provided. I run my damp hands through my hair while admiring my torso in the mirror. I have always been athletic, but recent training with Bastille has transformed me into the perfect blend of lean muscle.

 _OK Elliot. You must head back to the Heathman. First, text Christian for a pickup or call a cab. Shit. Christian is with Ana. I will call a cab. Then kiss Kate on the forehead. Ask her to join you for dinner. Walk out of the door and into a cab. Go back to the Heathman. Then you can spend the remainder of the morning having "special time" with your dick._

Opening the bathroom door and her bedroom has transformed into my vision of heaven. Bathed in sunlight, Kate is ethereal. The sunbeams cast an angelic glow upon Kate. Kate all aglow is a sexy image that will be forever etched in my memory. She took down her ponytail causing her long, blonde hair to spill over her shoulders. Her cheeks are painted an apricot-colored glow. She smiles when she sees me. She is still dressed in the sweatpants and a tank. The strap of her tank is hanging off her shoulder. To the left of her is a box of condoms with a single gold package next to it. _One condom?_ I will need a lot more than one.

Kate beckons me, " _Come here_." The intent is clear. I stand at the foot of the king-sized bed deliberating the consequences. I know that women and my business didn't mix. As a result of laser-focused discipline, my life is finally moving back into place.

Sex on the first date is moving very fast. _Is this really a date?_ _I have to remedy this soon._ She is smart and ambitious. She deserves so much more than being a fuck buddy. I can't be half-in or half out. I need to be clear with myself. Am I looking for sex or something more? It isn't fair to me or Kate if we fuck to satisfy my sexual needs. Also, her father is a client of Grey Enterprises. If I fuck this up, I could be in for a world of trouble with Christian.

It doesn't have to be that way. I am a good man. If given the opportunity, I will do whatever it takes to make this woman mine. _Mine._ The word sends a streak of fire to my loins. Begrudgingly giving into my desires, I remove my shirt giving a full display of my perfectly chiseled arms, pecs, and abs. I am nervous. I am no stranger to one-night stands and sex on the first dates, but this feels _different_. Kate is a good girl. She is loyal to her friends. She doesn't take shit and sticks up for herself. I attempt to add levity by striking a classic body builder pose. She laughs and pats the bed, "You are so fucking hot. Bring that sexy ass here."

With our eyes locked, I place my knee on the mattress and slowly crawl towards Kate. I use my leg to spread her legs apart creating space for myself at the apex of her legs. I settle at her center. I sensually press my pelvis against hers. The unexpected pressure of my body causing her to gasp. I dip my tongue into her opened mouth. My tongue caressing hers. I can feel my heart rapidly beating in my chest. I look down at the beautiful nymph that lies beneath me. _You are a lucky man Grey._

I stroke her beautifully dimpled cheek cupping her chin in my hand. I trace the outline of her lip with my thumb as I silently will her to ask me to stop. _Kate give me a signal that you want me to stop._ _I need you to tell me to stop._ She smiles and kisses my fingertip. I press myself against her again. She whimpers softly.

"Kate. Are you sure that this is what you want? I can stop." I lean in to lightly nip her chin. Not wanting to break the connection, I kiss her softly and tentatively.

"I want nothing more." The soft and breathless words open the floodgates of my desire. She tangles her fingers in my hair, pulling me forward and deepening the kiss. After an eternity, she lifts her body allowing full access to undress. I roll up her tank top dropping it on the bed. My reward is two perfect mounds that fit the palms of my hands. My mouth follows my fingers as I take delight in the pink tipped hardened nipples.

I trace my fingers down her torso resting at the waistband of her sweatpants. I hover in for another long, deep kiss as my hands deftly slide her pants down.

Is she as ready as I am? My fingers reach her center and explore the delicate lace of her underwear. I groan, "You are so wet. You are ready for me, aren't you?" She nods. "I need a little more time with you."

I am eager to explore every inch of her body. I make my way down the length of her body. She has a small green shamrock tattoo on her hip bone. I kiss the tattoo and her entire body trembles. _I am going to have fun with you._

I reach her light blue panties with the lacy waistband. I use my teeth to bring them down. She kicks her panties off. I plant a small kiss on her ankle and sweep my tongue along the delicate flesh of her inner leg leading to her thighs. Her hips rise off the bed in response. I can't control myself, my tongue flicks out to taste her. My tongue dips and swirls into the deepest recesses of her womanhood.

"Mm. Yes." Just the reaction I was going for.

I spend the next fifteen minutes alternating between licking, kissing, sucking, and flicking with the intent of taking her over the edge. I cover every inch of her womanhood with my tongue. I feel her legs erupt in trembles until she finally releases with a loud throaty wail.

While she is basking in the afterglow of our lovemaking and catching her breath, I whisper, "I will let you have a moment. After you have composed yourself, I am going to fuck you. Very hard. Kate, I promise that I will give you every inch and every thrust that I have within me. I will go slow and fast until you can't take anymore. We will come together and then I will hold you in my arms. We will start the entire process again and again until we have both had enough. You will enjoy every minute of it. In return, I promise I won't ever hurt you. Do you trust me?" She feebly squeaks out an affirmative response.

Once her breathing returns to normal, I kiss her lightly on her the lips. She deepens the kiss and unzips my jeans. Flesh-to-flesh, I somehow manage to wriggle out of my jeans without breaking our connection. My boxer briefs to her bare flesh, my dick strains to its limits, begging for release.

After an eternity, she whispers, "Fuck me…Fuck me now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes", in a rushed breath as she bucks like a horse.

 _I aim to please._

Positioning myself over her, I grab the condom off the nightstand. She rises and pulls my boxer briefs down. Her eyes widen as she takes in my length. Never taking my eyes off of her, I open the condom package with my teeth and begin the process of sliding the condom down the generous length of my penis. She licks her lips and the blood surges straight to my cock. I am harder than I have ever been. Wrapping her arms and legs around me, she urges me to enter. I slowly slide into her. She inhales deeply as she contracts her pelvic muscle. She is the warmest, tightest that I have ever been in. I hold still, because if I continue to move I would surely burst. After seconds in that position, she pulls me in closer. I continue until she takes all of me. I want her to understand how deep I can go. I begin serving her slow, long strokes, relishing every single centimeter. Every thrust brings forth deep guttural moans from each of us.

Her fingers run down my arm leaving goosebumps in their wake. If she continues with that, I will come. I catch her fingers and intertwine with mine. In a silent gesture to continue with our lovemaking, she kisses my right shoulder. With one hand interlaced with hers and the other supporting her back, I begin to slowly rock against her sex. I am amazingly present. Every neuron of my body is alive.

Kate cues that she wants me to move faster. If I speed up, our lovemaking will be over, and I don't want it to end. I roll over while still inside of her and she is now on top. She smiles and knows exactly what to do. She has total control of the pace of our movements. She alternates between taking us almost to the brink and then slowing down to allow the passion to build. We continue this rhythmic pattern until we both explode in sync. I make a silent vow to Kate. If given the chance, I will be the man that she deserves.

Kate collapses on my chest. I pull out of her and discreetly remove the spent condom. I stroke her blonde hair and gaze at her beautiful body bathed in the sunlight. "God, you are amazing." She doesn't answer. Maybe this was the wrong idea. "Hey. Are you okay with this?"

She smiles at me dreamily. "Yes. I am just a bit overwhelmed by what just happened."

 _Overwhelmed_?

Kate notes my confusion. "No. Not in a bad way. In a mind-blowing way. I didn't imagine that lovemaking, er, sex could be so incredible."

I sigh a breath of release and hug her tighter. We both close our eyes and drift off into a slumber.

I awaken to stirring. Kate dreamily rolls over to her pillow. "Hey you. How are you? Are you hungry? I'm starving."

I thrust up my pelvis and add a rogue smile, "Haven't you had enough?"

She hits me with a pillow. "I am hungry for FOOD!" She sobers, "Elliot, I have a confession. I am not a great cook. If that is important to you, I feel you should know now. Ana usually takes care of cooking. I can prepare cereal and work the espresso machine, but anything more than that will be a challenge."

I laugh, "I am not a great cook either. I am good with whatever you choose."

"Awesome. There is an incredible diner at the corner. They usually deliver in thirty minutes. How about pancakes, eggs, bacon, hash browns? They have incredible Denver omelets."

"I'll take a Denver omelet."

She slips out of bed, my eyes follow her naked, tanned ass as she locates her telephone to place the order. She slips back into the bed and rests her head on my chest.

In another first, I find myself seated at the island with Kate preparing coffee and juice. Over a breakfast of pancakes, bacon, omelets, she hilariously shares a tale of being the clumsy ballerina in her third-grade ballet recital. During a lull in the conversation, I feel the need to assure her that this is not a one-night stand.

"Kate, we started very fast." Her smile fades. Quickly, I add, "This isn't a fling for me. I would like to spend more time with you."

"I would like that too. When do you return to Seattle?"

"I am driving back this evening."

She pouts, "So soon? I don't want you to leave."

"Why don't you come back to Seattle with me? Spend a few days with me. I will make sure that you are back before your graduation."

"I can't. My parents and brother arrive on Tuesday morning. I need to be here to greet them at the airport. Why don't you stay here with me? You can help me pack up my stuff. It will be a lot of fun."

I groan, "Manual labor? I guess I will stick around. Next you will want me to help you move boxes."

She sheepishly grins, "Well, now that you mention it…"

"Kate, don't ever hesitate to ask me for help."

She pushes her chair back and rushes over to me. She straddles my lap and gives me a long soul-stirring kiss. My body responds favorably to our activities. Feeling my hardening cock pressing against her delicate areas, Kate huskily drawls, "Elliot, you are so dirty. Let's clean you off." She takes my hand and leads me to the master bathroom.

...

Once inside the master bathroom, Kate turns on the floor warmers. She takes out her iPhone and the slow and sexy sounds of a wailing pop singer permeates the air. The spell of the deep, bass beats transforms my soul and I am forever changed.

Standing in front of me, Kate looks me in the eyes while she takes off her tank and sweatpants until she stands before me completely nude. _Finally_. I am blessed with an unhindered view of my lover. Freshly fucked is the perfect description for Kate's demeanor - disheveled hair, hooded eyes, flushed skin, and swollen pout. My eyes drift off to the swell of her teardrop shaped breasts, down her sculpted abs and settling on the landing strip shaped tuft placed in the epicenter of her thighs. Her eyes speak, silently asking my next move.

 _Challenge accepted!_ Ripping off my shirt, unfastening my jeans, I let my pants drop to the floor. I stand before her equally nude. Her green eyes begin their descent from my chest directly to my dick. Like a snake charmer, her gaze makes my dick twitch back to life.

Kate opens the shower door and turns the thermostatic shower panel to a suitable temperature. Water streams from overhead and the sides. As the water warms, she gathers several fluffy white towels and a bath rug. She opens the foggy glass shower door leading to the steam shower. Like an eager puppy, I follow behind her.

The shower is the ideal temperature. She wraps her arms around me and presses her face to my bare chest. We stand in our embrace allowing the warm water to wash over us. A baptism leaving my past lovers behind. From this moment forward, Kate is my future.

Once we are drenched, she adds bath gel to the bath sponge. The scent of Hibiscus and Fig quickly envelopes the room as she washes her breasts, arms, and legs. She hands me the bath sponge and I soap her neck, arms and back. I lather her ass and thighs. Taking a step forward to her, I drop the sponge and bend to kiss the exposed flesh at her neck. My cock twitches and I feel it growing towards her, seeking her attention. Instinctually, she steps closer to me. Playfully I pin her wet body to mine. My semi-hard dick is pressed firmly against her back as she squirms in a vain attempt to escape.

She laughs and wiggles against my sex as I begin to wash her sex with my fingers. I hold her tighter and playfully scold, "Stop moving. I want to make sure that every part of you is clean. If you move, I will have to start over." She giggles as she struggles to remain still as my fingers skillfully move in and out of her. She surrenders widening her legs allowing me full access. Her giggles become fast pants matching the rhythm of my insertions. _She is wet so wet_. "Kate, I can't tell if it is the water or if you are turned on. Are you wet for me?"

Hoarsely, she cries, "Yeeeesssss." She leans her head against my chest as she rides the waves of her passion. Slowly ebbing and taking her to the verge of release.

"Cum for me sweetheart. Don't hold back. There's a lot more where this comes from." As if granted permission, Kates pants become more rapid before she explodes with wet lava. I hold her tightly as she gains stability in her legs. The water continues to beat against us. The water beads on her arms and breasts rolling down her luxurious curves. I bend to kiss her dew-covered eyelashes.

Picking up the sponge, Kate turns towards me and begins to rub the sponge on my chest. She lowers the sponge to my stomach. I turn to allow her to wash my back while the shower jet rinses my front. She lightly nips my back as she lightly swirls the sponge on my back.

"I don't know which is better. The view from behind you or the view from in front of you", she breathlessly creaks.

She presses herself to me and wraps her arms around my waist. She slowly and purposefully begins to rub her breasts against my back. "Kate, if you don't stop…" Her movements resurrect my dick from the dead. I turn to proudly display my rock-hard cock. I huskily whisper, "You are all clean, but I am still dirty. What are you going to do about that?"

"I have a feeling that you are always dirty." Lightheartedly I smack her on the ass. She shakes her butt in reaction. "Watch it. I like that shit."

I kiss her with every ounce of emotion that I have. All of the blood from my drains from my head and feet and flows to my dick. Gripping my erect manhood, she lowers herself. "I haven't seen the view while looking up at you." She strokes me while gingerly licking my balls. She moves to my dick lighting fluttering the tip. She begins to bob her wet, blonde head taking in my length. Intuitively, I begin thrusting myself inside of her wet warm mouth. With one hand she slowly and purposefully pumps my erect dick while the other hand strokes my thighs. She is divine.

Her eyes gauge my response and she briefly touches her sex to bring much needed relief to her aches. The simple move makes my back arch. She takes her mouth off of me shocking me back into consciousness. "Elliot, you like that don't you?" Unable to speak, I nod and begin thrusting again. Kate resumes making love to me with her mouth. She enthusiastically varies her speed to take me to the brink. Each move is calculated to take me higher and higher until I reach the heavens.

I am about to climax and attempt to pull out of her mouth. Her free hand moves to my ass holding me firmly in place. The contractions surge as I exclaim, "Oh Kate. Don't stop." My eyes roll to the back of my head as I erupt like Mount Saint Helens. She keeps me in her mouth until my climax is complete. I am dazed as she dutifully washes my cock. Once complete, she triumphantly stands, "Thank you." She stands on her tiptoes and plants a soft, chaste kiss on my neck.

 _That's it! I am going to marry this woman. We will have babies - lots of babies. I will spend my days providing for her. I will give he whatever she wants._

Before we exit the shower, I wrap a towel around Kate's body as she wraps another around her hair. I wrap towel around my waistline.

 _I don't want to leave._

"Kate, I would like to stay longer. But if I am going to stay in town, I have a couple of items to review for my sales team. I am going to figure out my lodging situation at the Heathman before check-out time. Are we still on for dinner?"

"Of course. I can't wait."

As Kate slides into a hot pink exercise bra and matching exercise pants. I step into the living area to make a call to Christian. I give him a hard time by asking if he got laid. I know that he didn't, but it is fun to tease him. I am embarrassed when he informs me that I was on the car's speakerphone and Ana was riding with him. I quickly recover with a hearty greeting to Ana. Christian informs me that he is on the way to drop Ana off and asks if I needed a ride. Christian abruptly ends the call when I accepted his offer for a ride.

Kate asks, "Was that Christian?"

"Yes, it was." She makes a face. I continue, "He is in the car now."

"I hope Ana is ok. Would you like another espresso, or is a cappuccino better?"

"I would like an espresso. Thank you."

I take a seat at the dining table as Kate handily creates the perfect espresso. She hands me a cup and takes the seat across from me. Kate repeats, "I hope Ana is ok. How is she? Is she ok?"

I ignore her questions, "Kate, I get the feeling that there is friction between you and Christian. Is there anything that we need to talk about?"

I hope that is not the case because I don't want to be forced to make a choice.

She sighs, "Ana is so naïve and painfully shy. In all four years, she hasn't dated anyone. This isn't a stupid college frat guy or a lug head football player, this is Christian Grey. He is a rich, successful man that is used to getting what he wants. My fear is that Ana is going to go from 0 to 100 in order to be what HE wants. She doesn't deserve to be fucked and dumped by him. She would be devastated."

"Kate, my brother is intense. He is a loner. He can be quiet, and he doesn't like to display emotion. He is a really good guy. He talked about her over dinner. She is the first woman that I have ever met. That means something, doesn't it? He would never admit it, but I think that he is sprung on Ana." Kate's mouth is agape. I continue, "I spoke to Ana. She didn't sound in any distress."

I cannot stomach the idea of two of the important people in my lives at odds. I'll have to do something to improve the relationship between the two. Maybe I should handcuff them together and force them to like each other?

Kate breathes a sigh of relief. "I promised her father that I would look out for her. I am responsible for her."

"Kate, he shouldn't have done that. That is too much to ask of anyone." I reach over to clasp her hand, "I know Christian- "

At that moment, Ana and Christian walk in. They both look surprised at the sight of Kate and I leisurely seated across from each other, holding hands while drinking coffee. Kate rushes over to Ana to give her a hug.

Kate greets Christian with a stiff, "Good morning."

Christian responds with an equally if not stiffer, "Miss Kavanagh."

I rise to hug Ana. I correct him, "Christian. Her name is Kate." He glares at me. I am not sure if he is annoyed by my hug or my correction. I glare back with clear intention - _Behave or I will fuck you up_.

Christian acquiesces, "Good morning Kate", placing an unnatural emphasis on the name. He returns back to me, "Elliot, I have an important appointment to attend to. Are you ready?"

Standing before me is the woman of my dreams. The last twelve hours has been a whirlwind ending with a new inspiration. Unable to contain my emotions, I embrace her and lean in to give her a lustful, intense kiss. Christian thinks that I am trying to make him jealous. I am not trying to make anyone jealous. I regret leaving Kate so soon after our lovemaking. I hope my kiss can provide a promise of the good things to come.

After coming up for air, I whisper, "Laters, baby."


	2. Chapter 2 - Dinner at the Greys

**Dinner with the Grey Family**

 _Elliot and Kate's Love Story_

It is the Friday before Kate and Ana move to Seattle. Tonight, Kate is spending the evening with friends in Portland. They are having a final Chinese takeout dinner in their living room. Meanwhile I am hanging out around the house. I spent the morning at Saks Fifth Avenue with my personal shopper, Charlotte. I had to buy linen shorts and pants, polo shirts, new swim trunks and board shorts. Charlotte convinced me to pick up a fedora and few pairs of European cut swim trunks. I take risks, but I am not sure of that. I will model for Kate and let her decide for me. Before she left for the weekend, Veronica did me a solid and packed my bags. The house is clean. I am bored. There isn't much for me to do around here. There is nothing to do to occupy my time.

One week and my life has changed for the better. There has been a couple of other instances in my dating history where the relationship starts off well and then somewhere down the line crashes and burns to the point of no recognition. I think the biggest difference is that the other women I dated wanted something from me. I could offer is money, connections, social stature, and in some cases, Christian. Kate doesn't need any of that. She has more money than I have. I am surprised that she wants to be with a man with my reputation. _I have to stop thinking like this._ Kate sees the good in me. She believes in me.

We haven't made love since our first night together. That was one week ago, and I am horny. I have to work out this frustration. I contemplate going to the shower and rubbing one out. Instead I hop on the treadmill and run for five miles. After the run, I order a carryout steak and hop in the shower.

My solo meal was interrupted by my buzzing iPhone. The text message is from my mother, Grace. She never sends texts messages, it must be urgent. I open the text and there is a hyperlink to an article on the Seattle Nooz website. I groan and roll my eyes as my thumb opened the hyperlink. I expect an article on one of the Femme Fatale ladies or some girl from high school. I was pleasantly surprised by a photo of me, Kate and her parents taken at the graduation. It is very rare that there are photos of me on daytime dates. My arm is casually wrapped around Kate's shoulder. Eamon's arm is wrapped around Genevieve. We look good together.

 ** _SEATTLE NOOZ_**

 ** _BREAKING NEWS - Elliot Grey and Katherine Kavanagh Canoodling?_**

 _Ladies grab your hankies. Fellas you'll need the superglue for your hearts. Seattle's hunkiest bachelor and most beautiful and reclusive socialite are now an item. Nooz spies captured Elliot Grey attending the commencement ceremony at Washington State University - Vancouver (WSUV). A reasonable person would assume that he was there to listen to his brother's, Christian Grey, keynote speech. However, our spies note that Elliot was clearly in support of Miss Katherine Kavanagh. He blew kisses and led the standing ovation for Miss Kavanagh's valedictorian remarks. The Magna Cum Laude is new to the Seattle dating scene. Insiders report that she hasn't been active in the Portland dating scene, either. We here at the Nooz think that Katherine caught the ultimate big fish. In a rare move, Mr. Grey met Katherine's parents, Eamon and Genevieve (pictured above). He appears head-over-heels in love with the sultry blonde. Our spies report that the attractive couple has been spotted at several Portland most intimate restaurants._

 _This coupling is most interesting. Miss Kavanagh is best friends and lives with Anastasia Steele. If you remember, Miss Steele has been recently connected to Elliot's billionaire brother, Christian Grey. Is Miss Steele responsible for hearts breaking all over Seattle? Or did the attractive blonde couple find their way to each other? Either way, love is in the air at the Grey compound. What is in the cards for Mia Grey?_

 _Which couple will tie the knot first? Either way, a Grey wedding will be the social event of the year. Take the survey below and leave a comment to let us know your thoughts._

I scan the comments section. So many people care about my life. I cannot believe that my mother even reads this drivel. There is a second message from my mother. She added, "Son, as usual, your dad and I are the last people to know. I would like to meet Katherine. Please extend her an invitation for Sunday's family dinner. Love, Your Mother." She is so polite even in text message.

I crash on the sofa and change the television to a comedy series. It is only 7:30 pm. It is too early to go to bed. I supposed to be in Portland by 8:00 am. I doubt that I will wake up in time to drive to Portland. Without a second thought, I grab a leather duffel bag and fill it with a change of clothes and my toiletry kit. I take the keys to the G-Wagon and head to the garage. The next thing I know my car drives itself down southbound I-5 to Portland.

On the drive, I convince myself that my goal is to spend quality time with Kate. No sex. Just the two of us talking and laughing. Kate moves to Seattle tomorrow. I can't wait to show her my place and the city through my eyes. Two and a half hours later I am in Portland. I pull into a visitor's space in the parking lot at Kate's building. The lights are on in her apartment. Anxious to see my girl, I run up the three flights of stairs and rap at the door. Thankfully Kate answers the door. Before we even say hello, I take her into my arms and dip her into a Hollywood-style kiss. She swoons and deepens the kiss. It is a tame kiss, but Ana and Jose are uncomfortable. They soon grab their things and announce that they are going to the corner bar.

"Hi Elliot. Bye Elliot.", Ana blushes as she walks out the door.

Just like that, Kate and I have the apartment to ourselves. Kate talks against my mouth, "What are you doing here?"

Sheepishly, I respond, "I missed you. I had to see you." I hesitantly peel myself off of her and look around the living room and kitchen. The ladies did a great job of packing up four years of belongings. "It looks like everything is packed and ready to go. What do you need me to do?"

Kate walks me to her bedroom. She winks, "The only thing left is to disassemble the bed."

Before saying another word, I step into the bedroom and close the door behind me. "Do you have any tools?"

Looking me in my eyes, she creaks, "I only have one tool in mind." Kate takes a step towards me. With desire dripping from every syllable, "The big one. In your pants."

Matching her tone and timbre, I repeat, "Then I had better put it to good use."

"I have faith that you will."

With those words and a groan, I slowly lower Katherine back onto the bed. As she stares, I slowly pull my t-shirt over my head. Giving her a show of my muscular torso. Not breaking the stare, she lifts her arms. It is a silent gesture for me to take her shirt off. I willingly oblige. We both work to remove her bra.

I lean in for a kiss. A deep kiss. Our tongues tangle. Kate deepens the kiss. She wants to control the pace. She wants me to speed this up. Not tonight. I moan, "I have had difficulty concentrating on work and life knowing that you are here without me. I can't get you out of my mind. I want to take my time with you. Is that ok?" She groans and nods.

My lips move from her lips to her chin. Very gently I leave a trail of kisses to her neck. Breathing against her blushed skin unexpectedly elicits a giggle. She is ticklish. Against her skin, I tease, "Ahh. Are you ticklish?" She inhales sharply, "Yes." I switch to a firmer touch. From her chin to her chest, I leave a trail with my tongue. When I get to her heaving breasts, I take her taut nipples into my mouth. She gasps as I firmly pinch and lick her nipples. I shock her by grazing my teeth against the pink-tinged tips. When she is close to her peak, I take her face in my hands and kiss softly for what feels like an eternity. I look at her and she is in a blissful dream-like state. Her eyes are closed, and she has a huge smile on her face.

I have an overwhelming desire to bury myself into her. I reach for her waistband of her jeans. I quickly unbutton her jeans. When the jeans are unfastened, I kiss her hip. I lightly lick the waistband above her panties. She bucks as I slide her jeans down. She sits up on her forearms to watch me and our eyes meet. Lust has possessed her, and it is the sexiest vision. I kiss her inner thigh. Allowing my head to brush up against her pussy. In response, she grinds her sex against me.

"Not yet." I come back up for a kiss. I slip my fingers in the space between her flesh and the barely there panties. I dip my finger into her hot pussy and she is wet. My dick stiffens. I am not sure I can last much longer. She moans as I insert a second finger. _She is ready for ME._ I slowly move my fingers in and out of her as our faces are plastered together in a kiss. Each move accelerates her breathing. Keeping my fingers inside of her, I unbutton my jeans and wriggle out of them until I am naked.

I meant to pay more attention to her. I needed to taste her. I wanted to make her moan for it. My dick was on the brink of explosion; I needed to be inside of her. _Next time. Next time, you will grip the headboard as you sit on my face._ I quickly sheath myself in a condom and slowly slide myself inside of Kate. She sighs. I give her an agonizing minute to adjust to me before I start to move.

In and out. In and out. In and out. Each move elicits load grunts and groans from both Kate and myself. Kate is a vision of delight with her head thrown back while she plays with her nipples. I am losing control, "Kate don't play with your titties. You will make me explode."

Her breath quickens. Her nipples are hardened. Her flesh is a hot pink flush from her chest to her neck to her face. I close my eyes. I can feel her muscles tense tighter around my stiff cock. She is ready to come. I can't hold it in. My breathing is transformed to short, quick pants. I am going to come with her. I feel a quickening as her muscles contracts faster and faster against my dick. The sensation rocks me. I decide to go with it and we both explode together.

I roll over next to her and swiftly discard of the spent condom. We lie flesh-to-flesh as our breathing returns to normal. She nuzzles into my side. I don't know what is going on in that pretty little head, but I am humbled that Katherine Agnes Kavanagh chose me. I can't believe that I am here and that I feel this way. I will follow this woman to the end of the earth. I don't care what anyone says.

Moving day is a warm and unusually sunny day. I am finally introduced to the guys from the bar. Jose is the one that stormed out. I later learned that Christian almost kicked his ass that evening. It had something to do with consent and not taking no for an answer. I feel sorry for the poor guy. It is clear as day that Jose has a crush on Ana. He is a nice kid, but he won't win the battle against Christian. Jose is awkward and shy. Christian is arrogant and authoritative. Jose is informal. Christian is very formal. Jose is a boy. Christian is a classic man. Christian is very wealthy, and well Jose isn't.

Then there is Levi. Now I think that Levi is the one whose ass I will have to kick. He is also tall, blonde and muscular. He is completely into Kate. Either she knows and doesn't care, or she is completely clueless. It doesn't matter because she is mine. I will be the only man that gets to kiss her and hold her. She is made to fit me and only me. If he gets in the way of Kate and I, he will get his ass kicked.

Lastly, there is Ana. She is quiet but has a warm laugh. Her humor has a slightly sarcastic undertone. She is very friendly, yet her eyes speak of a sense of insecurity. She is a good woman. A woman that my brother deserves. I know that she will make my brother happy. I already see a different side to him.

We all take turns loading boxes into the U-Haul truck. Kate, Ana, and I head to our cars while Jose and Levi drive the U-Haul truck. Ana pulls her car around. I half-jokingly and half-serious ask if we are going to trail it on the U-Haul. There is no way it will make the three-hour drive. Jose assures me that the car is road-worthy. I am not so sure. I have to talk about this with Christian.

Three and a half hours and two pitstops later, we arrive at Kate's condo. The condominium is a renovated clothing factory in the Pike Street Square area. I can see her building from my loft. The condo is similar to my place exposed brick and ductwork, granite countertops, and stainless appliances.

My job as a boyfriend that is handy with tools is to mount the flat screen television to the brick wall. I spent the next hour showing off my skills with a drill and my ability to programming televisions to satellite boxes.

Unfortunately, I have to leave early. There is a welcome dinner for Mia tonight and I have been summoned home. Kate thanked me a long kiss. I invited her to family dinner on Sunday night. Thankfully she accepted the last-minute invite.

That evening the family congregated at Grey Manor for Mom's famous buttermilk fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy and freshly baked apple pie. My mom is an excellent cook. She had years of perfecting meals cooking for a husband and three perpetually hungry children. The dinner reminded me of old times. Mia, Christian and I teasing each other. My parents' constant amusement and old-people's displays of affection. Mia catches us up on her six-month internship in France. It wasn't a positive experience for her and she is thinking of doing another internship at a Michelin-rated restaurant.

When the conversation lulls, I decide to liven it up when I inform Christian that Kate will attend Sunday dinner. I can tell from his reaction that he has not thought about inviting Ana. Also, he doesn't want to discuss this in front of the family. My mother and Mia immediately spring into action with the third-degree. Dad and I sit back and watch him squirm. At this point, Christian has no other option but to invite Ana to dinner. This isn't a secret that Kate will keep. Christian and I both know this. Once Ana learns that Kate attended the dinner, she will be heartbroken. I don't see the big deal, he is obviously into her. I want him to stop with the solitary bullshit. We are a family. We love each other, and we love him.

I spend the next morning trail running. By myself. I needed the time alone to think. I cleanse my mind on work, Kate, Christian.

At five o'clock on the nose, I double-park the Porsche in front of Kate's apartment. Dressed in a grey suit and navy button down, I take the elevator to the third floor and knock on the door. Kate opens the door and I am blown away by the image. She is wearing a black lacy dress. She looks like she is nude underneath which brings to mind the last time I saw her naked and my dick responds to the memory. Her hair is curled into loose waves. Her lips are adorned with a berry-red lipstick. In her hand is a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon from KK Vineyards. The vineyard, located outside of Columbia Valley, was purchased for and named after her.

I whisper, "You are perfect." She giggles as I take her by the hand and twirl her. She accepts my bent arm as we walk to the car. I make sure she is safely tucked into the car before I run around to the driver's seat. We drive to Grey Manor with her hand in mine.

The playlist is a female English singer/songwriter. I find the cover of The Cure's _Love Song_ and I play it for Kate. The lyrics "Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am fun again" sums up my feelings with Kate. We don't talk during the ride, but she squeezed my hand during the chorus of the song. A silent affirmation that she knows that I picked the song for her.

We arrive at my parents' house at exactly 6:00 pm and pull into the circular driveway where my parents are waiting for us on the doorstep. I groan inwardly. Why can't they be normal? I am surprised that Kate excitedly waves at them. Before I can walk to the passenger side to open her door, Kate bounds out of the car and up the stairs.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey. I am Katherine Kavanagh. It is such a pleasure to meet you."

"Very nice to meet you Katherine."

"Please call me Kate. This is for you." Kate presents the bottle of wine to my father.

"You are so lovely. Tell me about yourself." My mother takes Kate by the arm and they walk arm-in-arm into the house. Leaving dad with the wine bottle and me without a hug or any acknowledgment.

I clear my throat. "Well, hello Mom. What's up Pop?"

Dad laughs, "Elliot. Let her have her fun."

Of course, we are the first to arrive. I text Christian and he was thirty minutes away. Mia, the guest of honor, hasn't come down from her bedroom. If I know my sister, there is an attention-seeking surprise for us. She wants to make an entrance. I decide to focus on the spread of pre-dinner hors d'oeuvres and cocktails that Mom has prepared. There was a large charcuterie platter with assorted meats, cheeses, and fruit as the centerpiece. Dad brings us both a glass of prosecco as we have a seat in the living room.

Fifteen minutes later, Mia graces us with her presence. She comes in like a whirlwind. Full of energy and drama. She has been in France for the last six months. She is speaking in what we call Franglish – half English and half French. What is most noticeable is that she cut her hair into a chin length bob. She smoothed out her spiral curls. My little sister looks like she is a model. She is tall with a caramel-toned complexion. She is the perfect size and physique for couture clothing. She is also adopted like Christian and I. She was the key person to bring Christian out of his shell. She has been doted on since the day she was brought into our life. Now that she has blossomed into a beautiful young woman, Christian and I spend our time trying to protect her. I couldn't handle her being hurt by some asshole. So, I am very involved in all facets of her life. I am not sure if I like it, but I know she will have something different in a few weeks.

We make small talk. Mia and Kate have friends in common, so they catch up on current events. I announce that I am traveling to Barbados with Kate and her family. My parents are thrilled. Mia is shocked. Mia lets it slip that I never spend so much time with my girlfriends. There is a lot of discussion about the Caribbean in the summer.

Thankfully, we receive word from the security gate that Christian is on his way. My parents walk to the door to greet them. Mia was on their heels. I can't wait to see how she embarrasses Christian. Judging from her reaction last night, I guarantee she is going to say too much, and Christian will hate every second.

As expected, Mia embarrasses Christian by making too big of a fuss over Ana and talking too much. Christian seems relieved when he sees me. I nod at him. Kate stands to give Ana a hug and greets Christian with a cool, "Christian." _Jesus. This needs to stop._ Once Kate releases Ana I step in to give her a big hug and I see Christian's jaw clench. I smile smugly at him. He knows to behave, or I will get him.

After small talk about trips to Georgia and interviews, Mom announces that dinner is served. We enter the main dining room and it is clear that this is a big deal. She put out the fancy dinnerware and full service. There are so many forks and glasses on the tables. Dinner is all a blur. Mom outdid herself. She made an appetizer with chorizo, scallops and peppers with Beef Wellington as the main course. I am starving as I load up my plate. I don't remember any of the conversation because I am completely mesmerized by Kate's ability to fit in so well with my family. I can already tell that they are as entranced as I am. Well, everyone but Christian. He seems annoyed by Kate's presence.

I come out of my trance when I hear my name and chicken pox in the same sentence. I look up from my plate and all eyes are on me. I don't want to talk about that. So, I change the topic to Seattle baseball.

After dessert of homemade pastries, I glance at my watch. It is 8:30 and I want to be alone with Kate. Thankfully, Christian and Anastasia leave to tour the grounds. I state that I want to show Kate my high school yearbooks and photos. Things that are conveniently in my childhood bedroom.

I excuse Kate and I from the table. I take her by the hand and lead her up the stairs to the second floor of the house. I whisper to her, "Twelve years ago, I would have snuck you into my room through the basement. You would have knocked three times on the door and I would have been waiting there for you."

I stay in that bedroom on holidays and when I am too tired or drunk to drive home after parties. Very little has changed since I left here a decade ago. My judo trophies are still prominently displayed. There are photos and posters plastered on the wall.

Kate coos at my high school pictures, "Elliot, you were hot. I didn't know you played the guitar." I pull her closer, "Maybe I will play for you one day." I lean down for a kiss. Kate stills. I deepen the kiss as she runs her fingers through my hair pulling me closer.

"Fourteen years ago, I never dreamed that I would have had such a perfect woman in this room."

She moans in response, "Tell me what you would have done to me back them."

I laugh against her lips, "The house would be pitch black as I brought you hear in the middle of the night. I would have guided you down the hallway and up the stairs. I would have pointed out the loose floorboard outside of the door. My parents never fixed it because they knew that I entertained girls in this room. I would have brought you here in the middle of the night. But you are no ordinary girl. You are different. I would have been nervous, a little like I am now." I gingerly place her on my bed. "I would have fumbled with unhooking your bra. We would have made out all night. You know a little bit like this." I place my hand on the hem of her dress. My fingers trail their way upward to her panties. She moans in response. "Shhh. We have to be quiet. We can't wake my parents." I continue, "I would have kissed your neck. Like I am doing now. I would have asked for permission to make you feel good. You would have made me beg for it. Don't make me beg."

She laughs, "I am a good girl. I never do anything like this."

I reach her moist panties which sends a direct signal to my dick, "I can tell. You are so wet. Back then I would have I would have put my fin-…"

We are interrupted mid-sentence by a soft knock at the door. "Elliot? Kate? Are you in there?"

I sigh, "Then my nosy little sister would have interrupted us." I lean in for a kiss before I answer Mia. Exasperated, I yell, "Yes. Mia. We are here."

"I wondered where you were. I wanted to know if you wanted a digestif."

"Yes. We will be down in a minute." I look down at my erection barely contained in my pants. Damn it. Mia always does this. I turn to Kate. She is still in a daze. "Just like growing up, I struck out. I promise we will continue this next time we are here."

She smiles, "I can't wait." I watch her with interest as she readjusts her hair and makeup. She is such a good-looking woman.

Kate and I rejoin the family as we take part in post-dinner cocktails and conversation. Kate's laugh echoes in the room. My parents are absolutely enamored with her. Like I am. Mia has already arranged for them to hit up the latest comedy about the antics of by a bride and her group of bridesmaids.

We say goodbye to my parents as Christian and Ana saunter back to the main house. Christian and I make plans to meet with Bastille before I leave for Barbados. Out the corner of my eye, I see Kate and Ana having a heated conversation. Before anyone notices, I take Kate by the arm and we say goodbye to my parents and family.

Back in the car, I take Kate by the hand, "Katherine, thank you for being my date. I hope you don't think my family is too weird."

"No. I don't. I adore your family."

"Even Christian?"

"No comment."

"Do you want to talk about it? Or the conversation you had with Ana in the foyer?"

"No. I don't want to talk about it."

I sigh, "Kate. You still don't trust Christian. He is a good guy. Please promise to be open-minded. If you can be open-minded about me and my past, then I am confident that you will see my brother in a different light."

She sighs, "You are right. I promise to make it work."


	3. Chapter 3 - What Happens In Barbados

**What Happens in Barbados…**

 _Elliot and Katherine's Love Story_

Two days after Sunday dinner at my parent's house, Katherine "Kate" Kavanagh and I are in the private car whisking us to SeaTac airport. The black Town Car pulls up on the tarmac next to the Bombardier jet. Kate and I are met by the aircraft staff – the pilot, co-pilot and two flight attendants. The blonde flight attendant is flushed, and she turns beet red when I walk past her. I get it a lot, especially after being named one of the top ten bachelors by the Seattle Nooz. My brother, Christian, was named the top bachelor in the Seattle area. I relish the attention. He hates it. The good news is that we are both officially off the market. Christian is in a committed relationship with Anastasia Steele. Ana happens to be my Kate's best friend.

I have known my Kate for less than two weeks. I met her when I accompanied Christian during a very dramatic rescue of Ana. Her and Kate were out celebrating their last undergraduate final exams. The ladies had a few too many shots and are far too innocent to realize the dangers that they were courting. Kate especially didn't realize the dangers that night because she took me home with her. I slept next to her and made love to her several times the next morning. Since that day we have been inseparable. Kate is perfect. She is insatiable. Oh yeah. She is smart, fiercely loyal, and extremely funny.

Kate has completely rocked my world. So much so that I agreed to a ten-day vacation in Barbados with her family. I could never say no to Kate. I was so excited with the prospect of fucking a golden bronze Kate that I didn't realize that her father would be there the entire time.

To put it mildly, Eamon Kavanagh hates me. He thinks that I am not worthy of his daughter. How do I know this? At our first meeting, Eamon frowned when he realized that I am _the_ Elliot Grey. I am the millionaire bachelor who spends his time sticking his dick into innocent, young women across the Seattle metropolitan area. He doesn't realize that after getting my heart ripped out and stomped by Gia Matteo, I am no longer in that space. I want to marry his daughter.

Second, my brother caught a lead that the Kavanagh Media organization was embroiled in allegations of financial impropriety by its Chief Financial Officer, John Allen. Allegedly, John expensed business meetings at strip clubs and brothels. The total cost to the business was $7.5M over the course of ten years. The results of the audits found there were lack of controls across all major functions – accounting, information technology, and supply chain. Christian reached out directly to Eamon with an offer to buy majority stake in the business and a promise to turn the business around. Eamon balked and tossed Christian out of his board room. Eamon doesn't realize that his actions has made Kavanagh Media the _most exciting game_ for Christian.

The Kavanagh's jet is luxuriously outfitted in caramel leather with dark bronze accents. Kate's parents, Eamon and Genevieve, are seated in the chairs. They both rise as we enter the plane. As Kate hugs her parents, I extend my hand to Kate's father and give her mother a hug. Kate navigates me to sit opposite of her mother, while she takes the seat across from her father. I am thankful for her quick thinking. I cannot imagine sitting across from Eamon's scowling face for the next eight hours.

I regret not flying commercial. Kate's mother was pleasant, but her father sucked back bourbon and talked shit until he passed out after five hours into the flight. Kate shot me gazes that silently pleaded with me to ignore Eamon. I followed her wishes and ignored his goads. Genevieve helped him into the private bedroom giving Kate and I the remainder of the flight in solitude.

After we landed, I received a text message from Mia. The message is simple, a smiley face with a hyperlink. I thumb the hyperlink to open the page. Of course, my life is in the gossip rags. There is a photo of Kate and I walking up the jetway to the Kavanagh plane. My hand is on the small of Kate's back as she climbs the stairs. I am carrying my carry-on bag.

 ** _SEATTLE NOOZ_**

 ** _EXCLUSIVE PHOTOS - Elliot Grey and Katherine Kavanagh Romantic Vacation_**

 _Noozies you will want to hold on to your seats for this one. Our favorite new couple, Elliot Grey and Katherine "Kate" Kavanagh, were spotted jet setting to a tropical destination. Spies report that the couple traveled with Kate's parents, Eamon and Genevieve Kavanagh. It is safe to say that Elliot Grey has transitioned to boyfriend. What is the saying? A couple that travels together eventually gets married and has babies together?_

 _Mr. Grey wore a white linen shirt and khaki pants with chic RayBan aviator sunglasses. Miss Kavanagh donned a white strapless dress with a cardigan wrapped around her shoulder. Like Grey she also wore RayBan aviators._

 _The Seattle Nooz placed a bet that the gorgeous couple will be engaged before the end of the summer. What say you?_

 _If you have any details on the destination or spot them out and about on vacation, please send to NosyNooz ._

As usual the Seattle Nooz is spot. I am 99% certain that I am going to propose to Kate in the next two months. Some people may think that two months is too soon to make such an important decision. I think that when you know, you know.

I recently shopped Tiffany and Company for a gift. I wandered in the engagement ring section and I found the perfect engagement ring - a very traditional platinum band with the perfect two and a half carat Asscher-cut diamond. Like Kate, the ring was classic, but there is a hint of luxury. The ring was so perfect that I was tempted to purchase the ring outright. I didn't because I wanted to see what happens after this trip. Also, I want Mia or Ana's thoughts on the ring.

The Kavanagh vacation compound sits on two acres. I am used to nice homes, but this house is very nice. The home has been passed down for generation. The main house is classic Barbadian architecture – a large colonial house with gray gables and balcony.

We are not staying at the main house. We are staying in one of the twin villas located on neighboring acreage. Behind the English style gardens stands two identical modern white structures. Norfolk Island pine and palms surround the villas. A white Jeep sits in the driveway. The villas are known as the Sugar Cubes. These are the homes that are owned by Kate and her brother Ethan. Kate's house is "One Lump" and Ethan's is "Or Two." The villas are an escape from the stuffy atmosphere of the main house.

The Sugar Cubes are a party house. Kate and I definitely need the privacy because our fucking is loud and rowdy. Eamon would really hate me if knew all of the freaky things that I have done or plan to do to his daughter.

We are greeted by a tall, thin, dark chocolate woman. She appears to be in her mid to late thirties.

Kate drops her bags and runs to give the woman a huge hug, "Miriam!"

The woman reacts in a deeply Barbadian accent, "My dear Kate! I have missed you." They hug and exchange pleasantries for what seems like an eternity. I clear my throat. Both women look over and giggle.

Kate intertwines her arm around my arm and laces her fingers with mine. She looks at me and smiles, "Elliot, please meet my dear friend, Miriam. Miriam, _this_ is Elliot."

I extend my hand. "Nice to meet you Miriam.

Miriam looks me up and down. With an approving smile, she extends her hand, "Very nice to meet you Elliot." Miriam smiles approvingly at Elliot. She beams at Kate, "Ohh. Now I understand. OK. Elliot, I am in charge of the cookin' and the cleanin'. You just concentrate on enjoyin' yourself." The hint of patois amuses me. She turns to Kate and continues, "I received the menu and list of essentials that you prepared. I will make sure everything is followed to your specifications."

Kate has prepared everything, but I have several surprises for her. Kate smiles, "Great. Thank you."

"I will start unpacking your bags shortly. There is a pitcher of Pina Coladas on the kitchen island. I mixed them up specifically for your arrival."

Adding a wink, Kate responds, "No, thank you. We will manage our bags. Go take a break. I'll show Elliot around. Thanks for the drinks!"

"I will leave you to it. I'll be in the main house." She reaches the door and calls over her shoulder, "Call me on my cell phone if there are any questions or if you need anything." She closes the villa door behind her and Kate and I are alone.

Kate walks over to me and wraps her arms around my torso. She hesitantly apologizes, "Elliot, Listen. I apologize for my father's attitude. You are the first man that I brought home. He is surprised and likely afraid."

My hand reaches to stroke her cheek, "I understand. I realize that we have a hurdle with my reputation. We will face a lot of public and private speculation about our relationship. People will scrutinize my actions and there may even be lies. We will run into former lovers in Seattle. You may hear some things that are not appetizing. But I am standing here telling you that is all behind me. You are the only woman that I want. You are the most important person in my life." I look into her eyes, "As for your father, I need to put in a little more work with him."

"I appreciate your effort. But for now, you won't see him. He will be at the casino or on the golf course the entire time. I have you all to myself for the next ten days."

She gives me a tour of the small villa. I take the luggage and drop it off in the bedroom. The bedroom is in the loft with vaulted ceilings. The bedroom overlooks the living areas below. The centerpiece of the bedroom is a large round bathtub and a large all-glass shower.

We stand at the closet and begin to unpack our bags.

Kate hands me a stack of hangers. "Elliot, I didn't plan anything special. I hoped that we could just spend time together. Just the two of us. Don't worry about my dad. Him and mom have their social group and golfing buddies. They are at the main house and they rarely venture down here. We have complete seclusion. I have you all to myself for the next ten days."

I am hanging a shirt when Kate embraces me from behind. "I have good news." She kisses my back, "I accepted the Seattle Times position. I will be a _real_ journalist."

I pick her up and spin her. I kiss her and murmur against her mouth, "I am so proud of you." I can feel her warm, moist breath as she places her lips on my neck. The mood changes from lighthearted and airy to dark and sensual. I lower Kate to her feet while sliding her body against mine. She gasps when her center briefly rubs against my hard cock. Kate's green eyes flash with want. Her breath quickens as we lock eyes. My body reacts positively as she reaches out and cuffs my cock. "Elliot, I need you."

Twirling her long wavy hair in my fingers as I take a deep inhale. She is wearing a white strapless dress that exposes her shoulders. I spent the entire flight dreaming of rubbing my nose against her flesh and drinking in her scent. I kiss Kate on the top of her head and begin a slow trek from her head to her ear to her clavicle. I breathe, "You are exquisite. I wanted you so much in the airplane." Kate moans as I trace my tongue in the hollow of her neck. Once there I nestle and suck on the flesh there. Kate moans and moves her head to allow me more access there.

Drunken with a headiness that only comes with a sensual kiss, I continue, "The last two weeks has been a whirlwind. I walk around with a smile on my face. I am excited about our future."

She turns to face me, "Elliot, I feel the same way. I cannot believe that I am so lucky. Thank you for being my guest."

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away." I unwrap my arms from her waist and walk over to my duffle bag. I dig deep in the bag for a box of condoms. "Kate, at some point, we need to discuss a different birth control method. I want to bury myself inside of you."

She pants, "We don't need it. I got the birth control shot a week ago. I'm clean."

I turn to her with a raised brow, "Really? I'm tested every six months."

Instead, I pull out a second box out the bag. "I wanted to give this to you later, but now seems like the perfect time. "I turn towards her and present a long slender turquoise box with a Tiffany and Company signature white bow. Inside contains a delicate 18kt yellow gold necklace that is accented with seven evenly spaced diamond bezels. Kate gasps when she opens the box. The diamonds catch the light and dances. She smiles and leaps into my arms.

"Thank you. It is gorgeous." She turns her back to me and moves her hair out of the way. I fasten the necklace around her neck and kiss the clasp. She runs over to the mirror to admire the necklace.

She hugs me. The smile was more than worth it.

"I am happy that you like it. Mia suggested a pearl necklace. Maybe a little later." We explode in laughter as we look at our reflections in the mirror.

"I have a little something else for you. But that is for later. But now, I want to bury myself into you."

I lean down and kiss her bare shoulder as my hands unzips her dress. The dress falls and pools at her feet exposing a nude colored strapless bra and matching panty set. I kiss each vertebra on her back. I stop at her bra and unhook it. The bra falls to the floor with the dress. I continue to plant small kisses along her vertebrae until I reach the waistband of her panties. I use my teeth to grasp the waistband of her pants. She shudders as my teeth graze her perfect ass.

Kate stands completely nude in front of me. I circle in front of her. With one-part awe and two-parts reverie, I whisper, "You are perfect."

We look each other in the eye as I begin to unbutton my linen button down and slide out of my khaki pants. We are standing completely nude. With a fiery lust, I pick her up and drop her on the bed. I stand at the foot of the bed, just staring at Kate. She is perfect. She is curvaceous and intelligent, she makes me laugh and get hard. I climb in the bed and we hungrily devour each other. I move to her perfect tits and I swirl my tongue around her perfect, pink nipple. I move lower and trail my tongue down the plains of her stomach to her bare pussy. I trace my tongue to her moistened lips taking her by surprise.

"I can't get enough of your sweet pussy." She moans loudly and winds her finger through my hair. I take the hint to go deeper and I push my tongue deeper into her hot pussy. I begin to lazily circle her clit with my tongue causing her hips to lift off the bed while holding my face in place. I spend an eternity licking, sucking and teasing the stiff nub as the juices run down my chin. I add a finger and speed up the rhythms of my tongue. Slowing and quickening my pace in moves designed to take her closer and closer to the edge of orgasm. Kate is a vision of ecstasy with her head thrown back and playing with her nipples.

"Oh shit. Don't stop," she moans. "I am so close."

The throbbing of her clit quickens as she begins to tremble from her feet, legs and deep within her tight, warm, wet cunt.

I look down at my throbbing and thickening cock. A pearl of white liquid is collected at the head of my dick. I can't wait to bury myself deep within Kate. Our eyes meet. Kate is bathed in the afterglow. Her face and neck are red. Her eyes are tiny slits and she has a big smile plastered on her face. I am prepared to plunge deep within her and ravage her with my dick, then she says the three little words. "I love you." All doubts and hesitations are out the window, this love is real.

My eyes soften as I repeat the three words back to her. "Kate, I love you."

My entire demeanor changes as my mouth moves to Kate's hungry mouth. My pace slows as I begin to show Kate how much I love her. I gingerly kiss her swollen lips as I begin to slowly rub my hard cock against her wet pussy. My tongue pushes past her pouty lips as I dip in to taste her. Our tongues swirl against each other as I continue to rub my hard cock against Kate, teasing her as I rub against her opening. I groan in pleasure as my hand explores her wet opening. I locate her swollen clit and I rub my finger against her to tease her to a point of arousal.

"Tell me you want this dick," I growl.

"Fuck me now," she pants.

I stop sliding myself against her and my dick lands directly into her warmth. My dick knows its home. Kate rocks her hips upward, she wants more. I slowly press into her as she exhales with pleasure. I continue until my dick is fully buried into her hot pussy. She is so damn _tight_. Her pussy walls hold me in tightly and curve to my dick. She is made for me and only me.

She looks down and sees my thick dick hidden in her tight pussy. "Damn Elliot. You fill me up. I can't get enough of it."

I begin to slowly move out as Kate's hips arch towards me. Not wanting to break the connection, I surge back into her. I repeat the action as Kate screams in pleasure.

I grunt, "Say it again…Tell me you love me."

She reaches up to touch my face, "I love you." I kiss the palm of her hand as I continue to thrust slowly against her.

"Whose pussy is this?"

"It is all yours."

I continue to move in and out of Kate as I concentrate on not bursting inside of her. I grab her hands and intertwine my fingers with hers.

"I love you Kate."

I begin to move faster and faster as we both chase our orgasms. Kate's walls begin to throb against my dick. I black out as the cum blasts into Kate, filling her to the brim. I slowly pull out and the cum runs down to her ass and lands on the bed.

I lie next to her and gather her in my arms. I kiss the back of her head. We fall asleep with our bodies intertwined.

…

The next day we awaken to a pounding at the door. Kate opens the tablet and looks at the camera view. "It's Ethan! Stay right here, I will be back in a few." She hops out of the bed and bounds down the stairs. She opens the door. I hear her say, "We will meet you guys for breakfast in an hour."

I hear her run up the stairs. The bed shifts when she returns. "Elliot, that was Ethan. He invited us to breakfast on his deck. I told him that we will be ready in one hour."

Last night, we ordered in burgers and fries. We stayed up until the wee hours of the morning exploring each other's bodies. We expressed our newfound love until we fell asleep in each other's arms.

"What time is it?"

"It is 8:00." I groan and place the pillow over my head. She laughs, "Come on loverboy. It's time to re-introduce you to society."

Kate showers as I prepare a cup of espresso for each of us. I hop in the shower after her. I am disappointed that we weren't showering together. We only have an hour before we are supposed to meet her brother. I know that her warm wet body would require my dick deeply inside of her. There isn't enough time to make love to her the way that I would like. I want to make a good impression. When I emerge from the shower, Kate stands in front of me in a white bikini. While not risqué, the straps and strings of the bikini accentuates Kate's racing car curves. She wears the necklace that I gave her along with a gold belly chain adorned with a tiny shamrock charm. Thankfully she covers herself with a colorful beach coverup. I slide on a pair of turquoise boy shorts and white polo shirt.

Hand in hand, we walk down the narrow path leading to Ethan's villa. He hugs Kate then extends his hand to me. Ethan and I are similar in looks. So much so that I think we could pass for brothers. Like me Ethan is tall. He has blonde hair that is highlighted by the sun. He is a little more cut than I am.

His girlfriend Whitney is gorgeous. She is tall with long, dark hair. She is dark bronze from days of bathing in the sun. She looks at Kate and I over her sunglasses and gives us an unaffected "hello." Kate rolls her eyes and takes a seat at the brunch table.

Ethan put together quite the spread. The neighboring table contains silver chafing dishes containing eggs, bacon, and potatoes. There is a bowl of fruit salad and a basket containing an assortment of breads. There are glass carafes containing tomato, orange and grapefruit juice. Ethan, Kate and I scarf down breakfast as we eagerly discuss Seattle baseball, Ethan's graduate school admissions and nightlife on the island. Whitney continue to read her magazine and ignore us. She barely had a bite to eat. Ethan seems like a good guy. Why is he bothered with her?

Ethan says the magic words – Jet Skis. We spend the remainder of the morning racing each other up and down the bay. Kate lounges in a towel covered beach bed at the shoreline. She is engrossed a book on the Kindle. Who knows or cares where Whitney is?

Ethan and I run back to the beach for a quick game of catch. I catch Kate looking at us with a smile. Around noon the staff begins setting up for a late afternoon lunch. One hour later Kate, Ethan and I sit for a casual lunch of lobster club sandwiches and watermelon salad with pineapple gelato. We scarf the food down until we are stuff. Ethan excuses himself back into the house to check on Whitney. Kate and I make our way back to the shoreline and claim our space on one of the beach beds.

Kate presents her back to me, "Elliot, do you mind applying sunscreen to my back?"

"It is my pleasure." I pull Kate in my lap as I squirt sunscreen into my hands and begin to massage the cream onto Kate's back. I reach underneath the strings to make sure that her entire back is covered. I shift when I feel my cock thicken and pulsate. Kate stands to release the ties holding the canopy giving us complete privacy. She lies on the bed as straddle her legs and rub the thick cream onto her legs and thighs. She moans as my finger briefly brush against her bikini bottoms. I feel the moisture pooling in between her legs.

I whisper in her ear, "Kate, why are you wet? You haven't been in the water." My fingers lightly trace the seam of her bikini bottom.

"I'll give you two guesses," she moans.

"You drank water…it dribbled down your chin…and landed in your hot pussy?" My finger inches in the space between the fabric and her skin.

She takes a sharp inhale, "Try again."

"You are thinking about my thick, hard cock sliding in this hot, juicy cunt, aren't you?"

She nods. "I got wet thinking about being impaled on your tongue."

We both groan at the thought of my tongue fucking her. I instruct, "Take the top off. Show me how perfect you are." She sits up and unties the strings at her neck and then her back. I lower my head to her neck drinking in her scent. I stroke her, teasing her clit. She lets out a moan as my teeth nip at her hard nipples.

"Kate, if you tell me to stop, I will. But I really want to fuck you right here. Right where your mother, father, and brother will see me. I don't give a fuck who we offend because _you are mine_. You don't belong to your brother, your mother or your asshole father. Tell me what you want."

She snaps out of her stupor, "No. Let's go inside." She puts on her coverup and quickly gathers her things. We nearly run back to the villa. We spend the remainder of the afternoon taking each other to the brink over and over.

…

The next week is a whirlwind of activities, food and lovemaking. Kate was correct when she said that we will never see her parents. I find it odd that they don't even call or invite us to their house for dinner. I know that the Greys are extremely close-knit. Almost too close-knit. No way would Grace and Carrick not show any interest in their children for ten days. But Kate and Ethan don't seem to mind. I can't help but wonder about Kate's family life.

I spend the day playing frisbee and volleyball with Ethan and Kate. We felt that we had to cheer him up when Whitney caught an early flight back to the states. Kate whispered that Whitney broke up with Ethan. Ethan was so sad that he flew back to Seattle. That left Kate and I alone for two days. We slept in every morning. We either hopped in the jeep to tour the island, go shopping for gifts, or have dinner and cocktails at one of the restaurants.

By the end of our vacation, we were both bronzed from the sun and not ready to return to the real world. We spent our last night in paradise cuddled up on the beach bed. We watch the reflection of the stars twinkle and gleam against the water. I glance at my watch, I whisper, "It is time to go back to the villa."

We walk through the door and the entire villa is cloaked in candlelight. There are hundreds of rose petals and candles lighting the way to the loft bedroom. The villa smells like Hibiscus and Jasmine. Soft jazz permeates the space. Kate's eyes were wide as she takes it all in.

"You did this?"

I shrug, "I had a little help." I add a wink. Miriam outdid herself. I asked her to pick up flower petals and candles for Kate. I expected a couple of flowers and a bottle of champagne. This is better than I could have ever imagined.

Kate takes my hand and leads me to the bedroom. We reach the bedroom where there is a bottle of Veuve Clicquot chilling in the silver wine bucket. I open the bottle and pour two glasses. I hand a glass to Kate and we toast to our new love. We each take a bite of strawberries and sip on the champagne. Kate giggles as the bubbles tickle her nose.

On the bed there are two silver gift boxes tied with a signature dark gray bow. One box contains a dark silver sheer teddy accentuated with tulle bows. I saw it at the lingerie store and imagined untying the bows with my teeth. The other box contains a black mesh crotchless panty with a matching bra with exposed nipples. Both were made of the sheerest, gossamer fabric imaginable.

My voice is deeper than I imagined, "I want to see you in it."

She giggles and blushes when she sees each one. "Which one?"

"Surprise me." I pour another glass of champagne. I sprawl on the chaise longue and await my angel's return. Shortly she returns in the crotchless set. My dick twitches at the sight of her exposed nipples. Her dark skin glows causing the gold necklace to gleam.

My dick twitches at the site. She walks over to me. She is nervous, but very brave. She leans over and presses her lips against mine. She murmurs, "Thank you for agreeing to celebrate with me. I enjoyed your company."

My fingers lightly trace her taut nipples. I groan, "Kate I am not going anywhere. I will never leave you. You are mine. Mine to love. Mine to cherish. Mine to lavish."

She smiles and her breath hitches as I tweak her hard nipples. She sputters, "I am yours and you are _mine_. Now fuck me. Hard."

I reach for her hand and pull her to the chaise longue. I press her back firmly to me as my hands explored her exposed breasts and cunt. I whisper softly in her ear, "Kate, I am going to fuck you here. I am going to take my time with you. I will blast my cum so deeply within you that it will take decades to run out." One hand plays with her breasts while the other roams her wet slit. I slide my finger deep and slowly stroke it in and out of her as she melts in my arms. "You are ready for me, aren't you?"

She nods and presses her butt against me. My dick hardens and is barely contained in my shorts. Without breaking our connection, I eagerly remove my shorts and underwear. My rock-hard dick springs toward Kate's perfectly shaped ass. I press myself between her thighs. She moans and adjusts her body so that I can easily slip into her.

"Not yet." I slide my finger from her wet opening to her harden clit. When she begins to pant against me, I slip my cock inside of her opening. We begin to move with each other in the most intimate way imaginable. We spent the next eternity taking each other to the outer edges and pulling back. We are in our own world. There is no past or future. There are no pestering family members, gossip blogs or shady ex-girlfriends. There are no companies to lead or decisions to make. There is no uncertainty or urgency. There are only our two bodies melting into each other, conjoined, glued by passionate sweat.

I am completely head over heels in love with Katherine Agnes Kavanagh. I am gone.


End file.
